You Caused This
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: What does Aria do after she breaks down from Ezra breaking up with her? She's not always as strong as she may seem. A thought about 3x17 that popped into my head. One- Shot


**You Caused This**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV **

I was currently sitting on a stool at Snookers' drinking away my emotions from today. Ezra broke up with me. He more than broke up with me; he yelled, he said how furious he was with me, he informed me of his permanent distrust in me. Needless to say I wasn't up for spending the rest of my day at school; once Ezra left I quickly hurried to my locker, gathered my belongings and drove for a while, then I somehow ended up here in the bar. I haven't moved from my seat since I came in here a couple hours ago. It was nearing 10 o'clock at night and I've had more glasses and shots of alcohol than I can count. As I sit here drowning in my sorrows all I can think about is our horrible, very public, and very loud fight in the school quad.

"_Aria, can I speak to you outside." This short question pulled me out of the laughter filled conversation I was having with the girls during lunch. I turn around in my chair to see Ezra standing behind me looking angry._

"_Ezra what are you doing here!" I uncomfortably shift my eyes from Ezra to some of the other students in the cafeteria watching when they realized their former teacher was here._

"_We will talk about that outside." His voice was short, he doesn't even wait for a response, all he does is turn on his heel and stomp out. _

_I turn to share a worried look with the girls before hesitantly getting up from my seat and following after him. My heels clack loudly against the linoleum floor as I quickly try to reach my upset boyfriend before he creates a scene from his presence. _

"_Okay what is so bad that you had to come to school and pull me out during lunch?" _

_Ezra scoffs and shakes his head not looking my way. However when he finally does look me in the eye I feel as if he is burning a hole through me by his heated glare. _

"_Do you- how…" _

"_What Ezra? Talk to me." I say softly._

_Ezra pulls his phone out of his pocket and goes through it for a minute before looking back toward me. "Do you or do you not know who this is?" He held up his phone to reveal a little boy, but not just any little boy, no this was Malcolm; his son. _

_I chew on my lip nervously and avoid his gaze at all costs. This can't be happening. Not here. Not now. _

"_Aria, answer me." Ezra says firmly._

"_Yes." I barely whisper knowing this won't turn out well. "How did you find out?" _

"_How did I find out? About the fact that I have a 7 year old son or the fact that my girlfriend of over a year lied to me about having such kid?" He fumes._

"_Maggie asked me to give her time, I was scared and I didn't know what to do! I wanted to tell you, I really did but it was just too hard. It was too big for me to just come out and say. Besides, it wasn't my place to tell you; it's Maggie's." I explain. _

"_Scared. What the hell do you have to be scared of? It's not like you have some long lost kid you were just finding out about." He seethes._

"_I'm only 17 Ezra, how do you expect me to react when I find out from __**your brother **__that you conceived a kid with some other woman I never heard about, then not only find out said child wasn't aborted like I was led to believe, he is an actual little boy without a father? I was scared about what it would do to our relationship." I admit finally. _

"_Well how do you think hiding it for all this time did to our 'relationship'? Do you think it's made me trust you, do you think I am thrilled to know my own girlfriend can sit by me and lie to my face about something so incredibly important?" _

"_Ezra I—" I stutter trying to respond while keeping the tears in my eyes and off my cheeks._

"_You know what; don't even respond to that I think I know pretty damn well what you'd say." _

_I was snapped out of my shocked daze when I saw his start to walk past me and leave. _

"_Ezra no, wait!" I yank on his arm in hopes of getting him to turn around. _

_Ezra barely even looked over his shoulder as he muttered something I have always dreaded hearing from him. "Aria, stop. We're over. This whole relationship was one full of lies and secrets. I am officially done with all this crap." _

_With that he stormed out of Rosewood Day without looking back. _

_My bottom lip started to tremble as his words set in. I felt as if everyone was staring at me. I couldn't be here. I couldn't do this. I can't break down in front of all these people. I swiftly walk to my locker to retrieve my purse before running out of school._

I down another shot of vodka before telling the bartender to bring me anything and that was how I had spent my entire night. My speech was slurred, my balance was completely off and I couldn't see straight. The only thing that was 100% would have been my hearing, and that was when I hear the distinctive voice of Ezra Fitz.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Get away from me; I don't want to talk to you." I say rudely.

"How much have you had to drink?" His voice seemed to be full of worry but frankly I've had so much to drink I couldn't determine friendly between bitchy right now.

"Not like it's a concern to youuuu, but I haven't had **that** much. Nowwww leave. I don't wanna talk to you." I let out a drunken giggle before reaching for the glass of whatever was in front of me and lifting it up to my lips. The liquid had barely touched my lips when the glass was pulled away. "Give it back." I manage to snap at Ezra as he yanks the drink away from me.

"You've had way more than your body can take. Come one, I'm taking you home." I feel his hand on my lower back and hit it away.

"No. I'm not going any- anywhere with you!" I attempt to stand up off the stool in order to leave, however I end up falling on my ass. "Owwwie." I whine.

I feel Ezra pulling me up and plopping me down on the stool again, just as the bartender was walking back toward me.

"Hey man, how much did you give her?" Ezra demands to the guy I've learned to be named John.

**Ezra's POV**

After everything that has happened today I went to the bar to hopefully blow off some steam seeing as I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Instead I was rewarded with finding Aria drunk off her ass and a bartender who didn't bother cutting her off when she obviously reached and exceeded her limit.

John shrugged. "A lot, she was here by the time I got on shift at 8" he simply answers.

"Why the hell didn't you cut her off a long time ago? She can't even stand." I hiss at him.

"I tried man, she just demanded more. I gave her a cheeseburger and fries so she'd have something in her system but she just broke into tears when I sat the plate in front of her."

I huff in annoyance and ask how much her bill was.

"$87.50." John says.

"What? How the hell is that possible?"

"She drank a lot of the hard stuff; vodka and tequila is what racked it up so high."

I pull out my wallet; thankful for the fact that I actually had money in it this time and gave him a 100 bill. I walk down to the end of the bar where he was getting my change from the register, put it in my wallet then head back up the bar to retrieve Aria. To much surprise she was gone.

"Fuck."

I look around to see if she stumbled off to get another drink but I didn't see her anywhere. I walk back to the bathroom to peek in the woman's room to see if she was in there getting sick maybe. To my dismay she was not. When the idea of her trying to drive herself home popped into my head, I ran outside into the parking lot to pray she wasn't trying to do so. It was late out so everything was pitch black. Suddenly I saw a small figure stumbling about in the parking lot near the street. I yell her name loudly and run over to where she was.

"I said go away Ezraaaaa." Aria slurred, not bothering to turn around.

"I don't care what you said. You cannot go anywhere by yourself in this state; you're coming with me." I hooked my arm around her waist to pull her away from the semi busy street just as she was about to cross.

Aria struggled to get out of my grasp but I wasn't letting go. She can't even keep herself up, I know the second I release her waist she'll just fall on the asphalt and scratch up her bare legs. I try numerous times to convince Aria to just relax and come with me but she kept fighting it and yelling at me. Finally after realizing this wasn't going in my favor, I manage to pick her up bridal style and carry her over to my car where I sit her down in the front seat then lock the door so she couldn't climb out. Either she is very feisty when she's drunk or else she is just really pissed at me and doesn't want anything to do with me. I hurry to the driver's side of the car, get in and drive off to my apartment quickly. As we were driving I heard Aria let out a disgruntled groan.

"Are you okay?" I ask uneasily.

"If I were to th- throw up, do you want it on you or the car?" Her slurred voice wavers.

"Outside of the car!" Just as I was pulling over and encouraging her to open the door when I stop, she proceeds to get sick all over the floor board of the passenger seat.

"Oopsie." Her big doe eyes look over at me with her childlike tone.

I take a deep breath to stay calm. "It's alright, don't worry about it." For the rest of the drive home I kept repeating the same thing over and over in my head. _She's drunk. She's upset. She can't control what she's doing right now. It's my fault she is drunk. _

When we finally arrive at the apartment I turn off the car and go to help Aria out. She denies my help saying she is perfectly capable of walking up some stairs. I left the window cracked a bit in the car so the smell wouldn't build up for when I come back down to clean it up later on. I stay about two stairs behind her to make sure if she's going to fall I can catch her. 15 long minutes later and we were finally standing outside the door; I quickly unlock it then lead Aria inside.

"You can just wear one of my shirts to bed." I motion to the shirt I pulled out of the dresser for her.

Aria clumsily takes a seat on the side of the bed while attempting to remove her jacket. After swearing repeatedly at her clothing for "being a bitch and not cooperating" I try to step in. I easily toss the jacket to the top of the dresser, just as I was going to unzip the dress Aria slapped my hand away and scowled at me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're not my boyfriend anymore remember, therefore you don't get to undress me." Aria snaps.

"I am just trying to help you, Aria." I say softly.

"You made it very clear today at school that you don't want to be a part of me in any way." Aria lets out a groan then climbs up the bed to lie down. "This is ridiculous; I'm sleeping in my dress."

I watch sadly as Aria snuggles into the pillows and falls asleep instantly. I grab a blanket from the couch to drape over her. I lean down to kiss her forehead, allowing my lips to linger there.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Aria. I hope you forgive me." After sitting there for about 5 minutes watching her innocent features I get up and quietly make my way out of the apartment to clean up the interior of my car. The entire night and following morning the only thought that wouldn't stop playing through my head was 'Aria got drunk because of the harsh things I said to her, it's my entire fault.'

30 minutes later I trudge back up to the apartment to hear Aria's quiet snores coming from the bed. After making sure the door was locked I grab the small pillow that was resting in the chair before collapsing on the couch to sleep for the night.

**Aria's POV**

I awoke with a pounding headache and dry mouth. My eyes slowly flutter open to find myself in Ezra's apartment. How did I end up here of all places? I let out a loud groan and fall back into the pillow.

"Good morning." I hear Ezra mutter.

My eyes snap open to where he was standing in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee.

"What am I doing here?" I ask softy when he comes to sit on the side of the bed down near my feet.

"You don't remember?" He asks with astonishment.

I slowly shook my head which was a bad idea due to the pounding headache I have.

"You went to Snookers last night, didn't tell anyone you were there, and got drunk off your ass. You had so much alcohol that you couldn't even stand up."Ezra explains.

"Then how did I end up here?"

"I went to get a drink last night and saw how wasted you were so I made you come here. That way I'd know you were safe."

I look down at my coffee not saying a word. After several quiet minutes passed I spoke up.

"What happened to your hand?" I noticed how it was wrapped; it wasn't bandaged up yesterday afternoon.

"You bit me." He says shortly.

"What? No I did not!" I defend myself.

"**Yes** you did. Last night when I was trying to get you to my car, you weren't having any of it. You kept fighting me and trying to get away. Finally I just gave in and picked you up because I knew if I let you go something bad could have happened. You really didn't want to get in the car so you bit my wrist to try and make me let go."

"No, that is not possible. I would _never_ bite you!" I shriek.

"You have before." Ezra looks at me pointedly before it registers in my head what he's getting at.

I roll my eyes at him. "Okay biting during sex is totally different than biting someone to try and get away—which I didn't do."

"Seeing how you don't remember a thing about last night I for one can say yes, you have bitten me in both aspects."

"If I did drink all that alcohol then why didn't I get sick over night? Whenever the girls and I have gotten drunk a couple times in the past I would throw up once her twice then I'd be just fine. The only symptoms of hangover I get for some reason are only the headaches, not the vomiting." I wonder out loud.

"Probably because you threw up in the car on the way here last night," Ezra says lightly before getting up to refill his cup.

"Wait, I what?" I ask in disbelief.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Ezra shakes his head on the matter and refused to continue it.

I sit in bed for a few more minutes before slowly climbing out of bed and moving to retrieve my jacket. "Thank you for taking care of me last night Ezra. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused for you." My voice was quiet. I was afraid I may break down in front of him due to still being upset about our fight.

"You're leaving?" I think I detected disappointment in his voice, but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, uh I think it's best under the circumstances that I head out."

"Aria?" Ezra says right as I was walking out the door.

"Yeah?" I turn to face him.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday; it was just a lot to process. Do you think maybe when you're feeling better you can come back over and we can talk?"

I give him a small smile, "I'd like that." I reach up on my tippy toes to place a light, lingering kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Ezra."

As I was walking down the hall I could faintly hear him whisper, "Goodbye Aria."

It may take us some time but deep down we both knew we would get through this. **Together**.

**Okay so we all know this isn't going to happen tomorrow night, or ever for that matter. But you all know how minds tend to wonder and come up with weird things. All in all, I think I can speak for myself as well as the entire Ezria family that we are not ready for tomorrow. Twitter will be crazy as hell with the biggest Ezria storm yet. **


End file.
